Death in the Alley
by glowstixofdestiny
Summary: What could have happend in act.6


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fake

This is my first fanfic so if it sucks please don't flame. Rated for character death and suicide.

**Death in the Alley**

'It's coming from the other side of the wall!' Ryo thought as he approached and placed his ear against said wall. The voices became clearer, the first voice sounded nervous…

"Look man. I…I'm sorry, man. It was just another job to me!"

While the other sounded harsh and cruel,"Who asked you to do it?"

'It's Dee. So the other dudes voice must be Lloyd's then!' Ryo thought.

On Dees side of the wall, Dee has Lloyd cornered, "His names Jessy, man." Lloyd said, " You know, the fixer Jessy? He's given me really good jobs before."

"And who's behind Jessy, Huh?" Dee snapped. "I don't know, man. I seriously don't know." Lloyd said, quickly, "Things tend to get messy if you stick your head too far down the line, so I don't. Never have, never will. You know how it is. But money is money and they said they'd pay me 100 G's if I blew up the orphanage so…"

"**100 G's?**" Dee interrupted. " Yeah, 100,000 man." Lloyd said, unaware that he struck a nerve. " For a measly 100 G's," Dee said, his fists clenching' "for a bit of freakin' pocket lint you put my mother through all of that?" Dee said angrily. "Mother!" Lloyd cried, as Dee pulled out his gun. "**GO TO HELL!**" Dee yelled, pointing his gun at Lloyd.

"**NOOOOO!**" Lloyd cried as he covered his head. "Don't do it Dee!" Ryo yelled as he leapt off the high wall, landing between Dee and Lloyd. "Dee!" Ryo yelled again when Dee didn't move.

"Don't pull this shit on me Ryo. Don't freaking get in my freaking way. He's trash, man, and I'm just taking him out. So just move your ass, and get the hell out of my way!" Dee yelled back not lowering his gun.

"Dee you have to cool it. Even if you don't do it now someone else along the line will. I mean look at him. His days are numbered. He's practically got 'shoot me," written on his forehead. So come on, lets just take him back to the station and…" Ryo was stopped short as Dee interrupted.

"But if I don't do it, things'll never be right! I have to settle this myself and by my own hand! So just get the hell out of the way, dammit!" Ryo was not going to be fazed, " I won't! I'm not going to just step aside and then be the one to tell mother that you're a murderer!"

This made Dee even angrier, "You're not my friggin' guardian goddamn it1 Now shut your freaking mouth and get the hell out of my way or I'll freaking shoot you too, I swear!" "How can you say that! I'm your partner for crying out loud!" Ryo yelled, thoroughly hurt. "To hell with it! Then I quit being your freaking partner. **SO MOVE THE HELL AWAY RYO!**" Dee yelled, enraged. Ryo couldn't take it anymore.

"**YOU GOING TO LET GO OF ME NOW DEE! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!**"

In a blind rage, Dee pulled the trigger. Ryo's eyes widened in disbelief and pain as the bullet ripped through his chest.

Dee came to his senses in time to watch in horror as his lover fell to the ground, his shirt now stained with blood.

"…oh god what have I done!" Dee whispered, his gun dropping to the ground as he walked towards his fallen love in a daze. He didn't even notice Lloyd slipping away into the night. Dee knelt next to Ryo, tears filling his eyes. Ryo was bleeding heavily and could hardly breath as blood trickled from his mouth.

"D-Dee…!", Ryo choked out, " w-why…how could you!" "R-Ryo I-I…", Dee stuttered, but he never got to finish. Ryo winced in pain and slowly closed his eyes as he exhaled for the last time.

"Ryo! No…Ryo! Wake up1 Ryo please wake up!" he cried, shaking his dead lover by the shoulders. When Ryo's body didn't move Dee knew, Ryo would never wake up.

Tears streamed down Dees face as he clutched his dead lover as close as he possibly could rocking him as Ryo's bloodstained his shirt. Finally he gently placed Ryo's body down, hobbled over to his gun and picked it up. He staggered over to where his lover's body lay and knelt back down.

"Ryo…"Dee whispered softly, tears still cascading down his face, "I'm sorry…but I can't live without you…", he placed his gun to his head "…I love you, my Ryo…" and with that, he pulled the trigger.

Okay, that wasn't exactly a happily ever after scenario but like i said it was just something i came up with so please review.


End file.
